


Leather Collar

by aristxs_achaixn



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristxs_achaixn/pseuds/aristxs_achaixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes Nico to a BDSM club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will sighed and looked at his boyfriend Nico, handsome, but super dull. It has been a month since Nico had sex with Will. Suddenly, Will remembered his friend telling him about BDSM, it sounded very exciting. He also remembered his friend telling him about a BDSM club close to his and Nico’s house. He decided to try out BDSM.

“Nico,” Will said “Yes?” Nico looked at Will. “Get dressed baby, we’re going clubbing” Will smiled, little did Nico know what smiles could hide. Nico innocently returned the smile.

When both of them were ready, they started heading to the club. Will felt a sensation of arousal simply thinking about what he was going to do to Nico. After a 10-minute drive, Will and Nico reached the club. Will’s member was growing with every second. “Leather Collar?” Nico said questioningly while reading the club’s name. “Yes,” Will simply replied, his member so hard, almost throbbing.

After the couple went inside, Will paid for a room the later on entered. Once they’ve entered, Will’s eyes captured a series of whips, paddles, chains, handcuffs, dildos, and vibrators. The list goes on and on. Will's member couldn't wait longer to escape the tight jean prison. A flush spread across Nico's face as he soon realized what kind of club this is.

Will shut the door and ordered Nico to take off his clothes, a dark sense of need spreading and filling the room. Nico took off his shirt and his jeans shyly, staying in his boxers. Goosebumps were visible on the white, soft, milky skin of his. “Take off your boxers” Will demanded “Bu-” Nico was ready to object, but Will did not have it any other, “NOW!” Will shouted, Nico gave Will a glare of hatred, but continued on pulling off his boxers.

After Nico was completely stripped, Will approached Nico and dragged him harshly to the table where he could tie him up and satisfy the obvious needs of both of them. A soft whimper escaped Nico’s lips as he struggled while Will was tying up him up. Will grabbed a dildo and pushed it far up Nico's ass, making him moan in pleasure.

“Listen to me Nico, you won’t cum, or release any pre-cum until I allow you. Understood?” Will asked sternly, but Nico only replied with only one stubborn, cold glare. “I said, 'understood' ” Will raised his voice a little as he tightened his grip around Nico’s delicate throat. “Yes, understood,” Nico answered helplessly. “That’s my good, little boy,” Will said while loosening his grip around Nico’s throat and kissing him gently on the lips.

Will trailed his fingers down Nico’s chest until he reached Nico’s growing member. Will grabbed Nico’s grown member and lightly brushed his fingers over his tip in a circle earning a small, muffled moan from Nico. Will brushed his fingers over Nico’s tip again, and again. His moans got louder with ecstasy and pleasure. Will knelt down and sucked his whole length, bobbing his head up and down. Nico’s moans were getting louder by the second, a salty taste of pre-cum was shot into Will’s mouth.

“Did I give you the permission?” Will growled angrily at Nico. “I-I’m sorry,” Nico stuttered with his words. Will untied Nico and ordered him to lay on his thigh, Nico could do nothing but obey. “Count” Will ordered again.

Smack!

Thunder-struck, a loud gasp escaped Nico's wet lips. It came to Nico's realization that Will spanked his ass, but Nico didn’t count. “I said count!” Will raised his voice.

Smack! “One” Nico whimpered.

Smack! “Two” 

Smack! “Three”

As Will spanked Nico, he also moved his hand up and down Nico’s member, earning loud moans from a helpless Nico. As Will spanked Nico harder, his hands moved faster. Nico’s words turned into moans. “Can I cum?” Nico asked? “No,” Will answered tortuously. “Now count,” Will added.

Smack! “Twenty-two”

Smack! “Twenty-three”

Smack! “Twenty-four” 

Will was spanking Nico as hard as he could, making Nico's ass a bright shade of pink, Will's hands were going at lightning speed, never stopping jerking off Nico. “Can I cum?” Nico asked desperately. “Beg for it,” Will ordered, “Please,” Nico whimpered. “I didn’t hear that,” Will said teasingly. Rage and need ran through Nico as he plead desperately, “Please! I need to cum! Please!” Will smiled evilly at Nico as he said one word, “Okay” Will agreed. It didn’t take time until Nico released a series of moans and groans, Will looked down to see white liquid all over the floor.

Will smiled at Nico, “Did you like it, baby?” Will asked. “I loved it” Nico replied and smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico arrive from the BDSM club, Will takes care of Nico and tells him about safe words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This time, it's fluff.

Will and Nico arrived at their house after visiting the BDSM club, Nico was obviously was still shaken up from the event that happened in the club. Will couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty for what he has done, in the end, Will hasn’t told Nico to use safe words. Which is a must when doing BDSM acts. (pls use safe words when BDSM-ing)

The first thing Will did after arriving at the house, was rushing to the kitchen to make something that was Nico’s favorite. Hot chocolate and marshmallows. Will had to do something to cheer up Nico after what he’s done to him. Although Nico enjoyed it, Nico was still not used to it.

While Will was making the hot chocolate, Nico entered the kitchen and saw Will. Nico couldn’t help but hug Will from behind, and that was exactly what he’s done. Nico wrapped his pale, slender arms around Will’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Nico spotted that Will was making hot chocolate, hope sparked inside Nico. 

“Hot chocolate? Is it for me?” Nico asked hopefully. “Only for you,” Will said while turning around and kissing him gently on the lips. “Yes!” Nico whispered in excitement, something that wasn’t like him. “You’re cheery today,” Will said. “Well, I’m glad I experienced something new with you, plus I have hot chocolate,” Nico replied. Will couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Nico was.

Will and Nico headed to the living room so they can watch a movie, Will sat on the couch and Nico sat beside him, flung his legs on Will’s lap, and laid his head on the end of the couch. “Really?” Will asked. Will thought that maybe they could cuddle, but Will turned into a freaking leg pillow if that even was something. “Mhm,” Nico replied simply, his attention focused on the screen in front of him.

Nico drank his hot chocolate sip by sip, which caused him to finish his hot chocolate very slowly. After 2 hours or 3, Nico was completely passed out on the couch, his legs still resting on Will’s lap. Will couldn’t help but steal glances at him while he was awake, and completely stare at him when he was asleep. 

After a while, Will became very sleepy himself. He gently removed Nico’s legs away from his lap and tried to shake him in attempts of waking him up, but Nico was obviously not cooperating. Will had no choice but to carry him. He lifted Nico in a bridal way to the bedroom, Nico slightly shook in Will arms while he was carrying him, Will gently placed Nico on the bed and laid next to him, he placed an arm around Nico’s waist, while Nico turned and wrapped his hands around Will, tangled his legs with Will’s, and snuggled his face into Will’s chest. Will again, couldn’t help but to smile.

“Hey, Nico?” Will whispered “Mhm”, Nico sleepily replied, “Next time we do anything like today, please use the word yellow for me to slow down, and red to stop,” Will said seriously. “Okay,” Nico mumbled, probably not even knowing what Will was talking about. 

“Hey, Nico?” Will said again, “Whaaat” Nico stretched out his word that was filled with annoyance. “I love you,” Will said genuinely, “I love you too,” Nico replied, a smile spreading on Nico’s face. With that, both of them went to sleep.


End file.
